


fucking witches, man

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Series: the top verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/U, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arena, Arguing, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brawling, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hunting, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Top Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, Witch made them do it, alpha to omega forced turning, dubcon, fighting for top, forced ruts, kind of fuck or die, porn with fighting, set somewhere in season 1, spn kink fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Everyone is born an Alpha to begin with, but they become an Omega if they ever submit sexually. It's not a terrible thing - people have sex, right? And when they do, someone has to be the receptive partner - and lo and behold, an breedable Omega is made. That's why there are so many Omegas - everyone's submissive at some point. The Alphas that remain are those that have never submitted. Sam and Dean have somehow made it into their 20s, still Alphas. They've only ever pitched, never been the catcher, which is quite an achievement. But something happens, and the two of them must breed. Maybe they go into rut, or they're forced to become a mating pair. Suddenly the two Alphas face off, neither willing to surrender their Alpha status they've protected for so many years. Neither of them will go down without a fight…https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/130217.html?thread=44560553#t44560553
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: the top verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668778
Comments: 12
Kudos: 167
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	fucking witches, man

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags please.

Dean should’ve just stayed in bed today. Should’ve just said _no_ to the case Sam picked. But it was _Sammy_ , his dorky little brother, who for an Alpha, sure made a pretty good impression of a kicked puppy. Besides, he just got Sam back out on the road with him. Hunting things. Saving people. Trying to find Dad. He wasn’t going to lose him again just because he was tired. They’ve done nothing but back to back cases the past month, no closer to finding Dad than when they started. But Sam wanted to keep hunting, get his mind off Jess, the omega girlfriend who burned up on the ceiling of his dorm.

Dean understood to an extent. He saw their mom die the same way when he was four. But Dean worried for his brother. Ever since Sam hit puberty and grew more into the Alpha he was now, he’d been reckless and hotheaded and had a one track mind for hunting the thing that killed mom and Jess. Dean voiced his concerns a few times but was always met with a snarled, “I’m fucking fine, Dean!” Sometimes even a, “Get off my ass!” Dean could be hot-tempered himself and argue back, sometimes with shoving, sometimes with punching and kicking and slapping. 

But they’ve never gone this far. And he blamed the most recent case for it. It was a fucking witch of all things. Honestly, Dean thought he was going to go out with a bang. Taken down by a werewolf maybe, or something even more ferocious. He’d gotten so many scars from past hunts. Something badass. 

They really shouldn’t have underestimated a witch. They had been careless and arrogant and didn’t think a pretty little waitress that screamed Omega could be into dark magic. Really, Dean should’ve seen it coming. Should’ve realized there had been something off with the way she seemed a little too flirtatious, a little attentive and kept coming back to their table even when they didn’t need anything just to make random conversation about their lives, the way her hand kept lingering on his arm when she spoke. Honestly Dean just thought she was into him. Not that she recognized them as hunters from the get-go.

Now here they were. Some underground arena surrounded by monsters. Monsters watching on the outside of the chain linked fence as Sam and Dean faced off. The witch among them, smiling sweetly as Dean shot her yet another glare.

“See, Sam, Dean. You guys really shouldn’t have come here,” she told them.

“So, what? You think we’d leave you to kill as many people as you want...with your pet monsters?” Sam snarled, rattling the fence.

“I’m not killing innocent people. I’m killing criminals,” the witch, Valerie, argued.

“It doesn’t matter. They’re still people,” Dean told her. “Besides, what about that homeless guy on the street we saw the other day? He wasn’t doing anything to harm people.”

Valerie snorted and crossed her arms. “He was far from innocent, Dean. He was badgering people for their hard earned money.”

“He was just trying to get by!” Sam slammed his fist against the fence.

One of the skinwalkers got up and snarled in Sam’s face. He shoved the fence, startling Sam to stumble back. “You’re gettin’ too close, asssshole,” the guy hissed.

“Fuck you! Let us out and face us like a man, Valerie,” Sam growled, stumbling back over. He leaned over suddenly, gasping as pain shot through his body.

“Sam? Sammy! What the fuck did you do?” Dean hissed, directing his anger toward the witch. He doubled over as well, a sharp pain cramping his stomach. “What…?” He felt dizzy and feverish. His hands were starting to shake.

“While you two were out, I took the liberty to send you to your ruts early,” Valerie said. “Magic, baby. There’s a spell for practically anything. You two are going to get extremely horny in a moment.” She paused for her words to sink in. She grinned. “I hope you two weren’t planning on both staying Alphas forever.”

“That’d been nice,” Dean hissed, still clutching his stomach. Holy crap he hadn’t a rut this bad in...well, never. “What the fuck...did you do to us? This can’t be normal,” he gasped as he was hit with another wave of pain. His dick was getting incredibly hard in a short amount of time. That was definitely not normal.

“Oh, yeah. The spell did ask for some of the more difficult items to procure. I suppose magically induced ruts can be more...intense.” Dean could hear the giddiness in her voice as she eagerly watched the two struggling hunters.

“Sam? Sam, you gotta fight it, man,” Dean hissed, looking to see his brother having a hard time with his own rut. He started to walk slowly, carefully toward Sam. The manacle around his ankle clinked with each step he took. It was connected to a long chain hooked to the far end of the arena. Sam had a similar one around his own leg. It was to ensure they couldn’t get away from their predicament, he assumed.

“I’m fucking trying, Dean,” Sam growled. He stood up slowly. His whole body was still trembling, just like Dean’s. “Oh god.” Sam nearly fell forward again. “Dean, I...really need to fuck something.”

“Yeah? Well join the club,” Dean quipped. He licked his lips, feeling the heat of the rut in full force as he studied his shaking brother, sweat forming on his face. He never thought he’d ever get into a situation like this. With his brother of all people too. “L-let me fuck you, Sammy.” It was wrong, felt wrong to say. They were brothers. And they were both Alphas. And they both wanted to remain Alphas. Dean knew that. But they were both in ruts, which was an equivalent of an Omega going into heat. They had to fuck or their bodies were going to continue to hurt. Dean didn’t want to hurt his brother but one of them had to give in and it certainly wasn’t going to be Dean.

“How about you let _me_ fuck _you_?” Sam bit out, standing up again to face Dean. Dean could see the determination in his eyes, the stubborness in the clenching of his jaw. Sam was very much like their Dad in a lot of ways. But there was no way Dean was going to get fucked. He stood his ground as Sam stared at him. “Come on, Dean. You know of the two of us, you’re more submissive anyways.”

Dean wanted to laugh at that. Dean more submissive than Sam? Sammy who went off to college to try and become a lawyer? The Sammy Dean had to raise since he was a baby and all he ever wanted to do when he was a kid was cuddle up to Dean as he read bedtime stories too? The one who would whine when there wasn’t any cereal left?

“Right. Sure, you keep telling yourself that - whatever helps you sleep at night, kiddo,” Dean emphasized the last word just to get his point across.

Dean could see Sam’s jaw twitch. He was making Sam mad. But he didn’t care. If Sam wanted a brawl, then Dean was going to show him that even in the midst of a rut, Dean was still the older, tougher brother. College made his brother more arrogant, too arrogant. And even though it was going to suck having his brother as an Omega - he was going to miss the snarky kid - at least he’d belong to Dean and not some other Alpha asshole. It was the best Sam could hope for really. He was actually surprised Sam made it through college with his dick fully intact to be honest.

“Okay, as much as I love me some Alpha posturing, get on to the good stuff already,” the witch told them. “If you don’t hurry, the rut’s only going to intensify until you’re both just snarling, mindless animals.”

“We’re fucking getting to it,” Dean snapped. “So how about the peanut gallery just shutting up until it’s her turn.” Once he fucked Sammy to get rid of this awful spell put on them, he was going to have fun torturing the witch. He didn’t fucking care if she was an Omega. Or fucking human for that matter. She was going to die. Slowly. Painfully.

“Get on your knees, Sammy,” Dean ordered.

Sam didn’t budge. Wasn’t listening to a word Dean said. Instead, he launched himself into Dean. Dean fell backwards with a pained groan as he landed on his ass. Fuck! “Really,” he snarled, grappling his brother for some kind of advantage. Sam was a tangle of limbs. 

He really didn’t remember having this much trouble with Sam’s overgrown ass before. Sam managed to somehow overpower Dean and pin him beneath him. “I think I win, Dean. Now submit to me and let’s get this over with. I really need to fuck you,” Sam growled.

Dean was shaking his head. He was not going to go down like this. He wasn’t going to become a goddamn Omega. Nothing against them but Dean was not, absolutely not, going to become one. He gathered his strength and shoved Sam off. Sam tumbled back in surprise and Dean was on top of him so quickly, Sam hardly had time to take a breath. “You got it all wrong, little brother,” Dean told him, pressing his full weight on Sam’s stomach. Sam gasped at the pain intensifying as Dean put more pressure there. “I’m going to fuck you. Now be a good Omega and hold still,” he murmured. He unzipped his jeans and took out his hard dick. God it felt good to free it from the tight confines of his pants.

He scooted back far enough to get his hands on Sam’s own jeans and tug them down. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that his brother was actually pretty hung. How’d the kid hide that in the jeans he always wore? Damn. He looked over to the witch and asked, “Hey! What about some lube? We’re still Alphas and if you know anything about biology, we don’t exactly get wet down there. You may be in control of this for now, and make us want to fuck each other, but I ain’t going to hurt my brother more than I have to.”

The witch giggled and took out a bottle of lube from the back pocket of her pants. She tossed it over the fence, watching as it slid near the center of the arena. Dean was going to have to get up to retrieve it. That meant leaving his brother unattended. Sam would be free and come after Dean. Crap. He glared at Valerie who just shrugged. “Better go get it.”

“Fuck you,” Dean snarled. He started to get up and was suddenly flung off. Double Fuck. Dean hit his head on the cement. He looked up to see Sam pissed and snarling.

His brother had managed to get the bottle as Dean scrambled to sit up, trying to shake off the intense wave of dizziness. “Stay fucking still, Dean,” Sam growled as Dean scooted back. Sam could feel anger boiling through him, as the rut started to take over even more. Everything that had ever gone wrong in his life was coming to the forefront of his mind now. 

Mom dying when Sam was just a baby.

Jess burning on the ceiling.

Finding out monsters were real and getting a shotgun for his twelfth birthday instead of a book or cool video game like a normal kid.

Dad going missing and Dean pulling Sam back into the life again.

Not being able to find Dad the last month.

Not being able to find the thing that killed Mom and Jess.

And now this. The witch. Having to fuck his brother or be fucked.

Everything was starting to accumulate, and the anger that seethed under his skin, seemed to intensify along with the spell, until Sam felt like he was going to explode. Sam was a volcano, about to erupt and Dean...well, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

“I’m not going to get fucked here, Dean,” Sam told his brother calmly. As calmly as he could. Really the calm before the storm.

Dean looked at him wearily. Something happened to Sam. He could feel it. “Look, Sam, how about we figure out another way of this? Neither of us won’t have to get fucked. We can both be Alphas. Let’s just focus on ganking the witch. The spell will probably just stop working once she’s dead.”

“Not this one,” Valerie chirped.

“You heard her, Dean,” Sam said, taking another menacing step toward his brother. He could feel the darkness in his stomach, warring with the spell induced rut. It was just intensifying all of his emotions. His anger and lust mostly. He stretched his hand out and sent a small burst of that darkness at his brother, watching as Dean was sent flying into the fence. 

Dean groaned as his head hit the chain-linked fence. Fuck. Since when could Sammy do that? He opened his eyes to see Sam crouched in front of him. “Christo,” he said. Sam didn’t flinch. His eyes didn’t flash black. He wasn’t possessed and yet he didn’t even have to touch Dean to send him flying into the fence. “What the fuck, Sam?”

“I’m not possessed, Dean,” Sam said.

“What are you? What the hell did you do to my brother?” Dean asked, struggling to do something against an unseen force pinning him to the fence.

“I’m not a skinwalker or anything. I’m still me. Your little brother. Sam.”

“The fuck you are. My brother can’t do stuff like that,” Dean growled, trying to twist, turn, anything.

Sam sighed. “I should’ve told you I guess.”

“Told me what?”

“Since before college, I’ve been getting these strange dreams, Dean. Like visions. They’d come true days after I got them.” He paused. He wanted to tell Dean about Jess. He’d been keeping it a secret for over a month now. It was slowly eating at him.

“What?” Dean snapped. There was no way that was true. Sam couldn’t be…

“When Jess died,” Sam’s voice was low now. “When she died that night, on the ceiling...Dean I knew that was going to happen. I knew it days before it happened. That was why...with Bloody Mary.” He trailed off. It made sense. Just a little. The way Sam had been jittery and looked like he was hiding things and going off to bars to get wasted and getting into brawls, becoming more and more like Dean, like Dad, like any other asshole Alpha.

Dean just assumed it was because he was getting restless with not being able to find Dad. Not being a step closer in getting revenge on whatever took Mom. And now Jess. But it was more than that. Always had been more than that.

Dean swallowed the bile in his throat. Sam was staring at him with his big puppy dog eyes. Pleading with him to listen, to believe. “Okay,” he croaked. “Say I believe you. You’re Sam and you can do these...things. Why the fuck are you using it on me, Sam? I’m your _brother_.” He knew Sam was feeling the rut the same as he was, maybe more with whatever else was going on with him in there. But this wasn’t fucking fair. Dean couldn’t do these things. He was fucking powerless and now Sam was going to fuck him. What the fuck did Dean ever do to deserve this?

Sam seemed to see something in Dean’s eyes. Wasn’t sure what. Maybe anger. Maybe desperation. Something. Whatever it was, it was enough to convince Sam to let him go. “Sorry. I, the visions aren’t new. Been having them off and on since I was a kid. But this, whatever this is, Dean, you have to believe me, this is new. And it scares me because I can’t control it. Not yet,” Sam told him, looking down at his hands.

Not yet. Like Sam wanted to start training. This, whatever crap this was. Dean swallowed again. It wasn’t like Dean could do anything to stop his brother. “Right,” he said. “So what now?” One of them had to fuck the other or the spell would turn them into some mindless, animalistic versions of themselves. And as much as he didn’t want to get fucked in the ass and turned into an Omega, he wasn’t sure how he could win against a super powered Sam. And he certainly didn’t want to become some sub-par human whose instincts controlled him and not the other way around.

“Someone has to fuck someone, Dean,” Sam said lowly. He could feel more tremors coming from the rut. He needed to convey the importance of Dean’s submission or he wasn’t sure what else would manifest out of him. The darkness that he felt since he was a kid was becoming bigger. He had been able to ignore it for years but whatever the witch infected them with was doing something to it, awakening it. Sam, for the first time in his life, was afraid. Maybe not for himself. Never himself.

He was afraid of what he’d do to Dean. He didn’t want to hurt his brother but the longer they stayed here under the effects of the spell, Sam was sure it was just a matter of time before he’d do just that.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean spat. His hands clenched into fists. He could feel hot tears in his eyes and tried to blink them away. It wasn’t fucking fair. He never dreamt of becoming an Omega. Dean knew it was a suicide attempt, but he launched a punch to Sam’s face anyway. It didn’t surprise him when it didn’t connect.

It was like something was protecting his brother and he found himself flung a few feet away, laying on his stomach as Sam walked over to him. He looked up to see Sam’s face wasn’t even scratched. He was perfectly fine while he kicked Dean’s ass over and over. “What the fuck, Sam?”

“I can’t control it, Dean. It just, kind of comes out, like on instinct,” Sam said. “Now just make this easier on the both of us and pull your pants all the way down.” He waited as Dean hesitated for a moment, running all his options in his head. When he couldn’t find anything to get out of the situation, he slowly got up on his knees and pulled his pants as far down as he could. “Now get on your elbows and perk your ass up. Easier access,” Sam told him when Dean simply stared at him. Dean lowered himself on his elbows slowly.

Part of him still couldn’t believe he was doing this. But he was getting tired of his brother throwing him around like a rag doll. He could see the witch enjoying herself from outside of the arena. When he turned into an Omega, he was pretty sure he was still going to enjoy gutting the bitch. Her and her fellow monsters who were snickering quietly to themselves, obviously enjoying jerking off to the show.

“Forget about them, Dean. They’re not important,” Sam had leaned over and was murmuring in his ear. He uncapped the lube and squirted a generous amount on his hand to rub over his dick. “There’s going to be a little burn when I first go in, but the change will take effect soon and you’ll be producing slick to ease the rest of the way in,” he said.

Dean could feel his face heat at having Sam explaining all this like he was a teenager who didn’t know a lick about sex. He nodded and jerked forward when he felt Sam’s dick probe his hole. He could feel himself clench to keep his brother from pushing his cock in. “Dean, come on,” Sam said through gritted teeth. “We’re trying to stop the spell, remember?”

Oh yeah. Dean nodded, panting at the pain as Sam started to push his dick in. It hurt and burned even with all the lube on his dick. As Sam sank all the way into him, not without effort, Dean could feel the beginning of the change taking place. He moaned as Sam started to move, pulling out almost all the way just to push back in. It hurt less than the first time and the burn actually sent Dean a jolt of pleasure. “O-oh god,” he said as Sam started to thrust in and out. He could feel himself getting slicker. He wasn’t sure if it was the lube finally doing its job or if he was actually turning into an Omega now.

He didn’t think the change was that quick but he’d never turned an Alpha before, always found willing and ready Omegas because it was easier. Plus they were under a spell so maybe that had a part too. Dean wasn’t sure. Just that the more Sam fucked him, the more intense the pleasure was becoming.

“That’s it, Dean,” Sam was saying, panting heavily on top of him. He gripped Dean’s arms, effectively pinning Dean into position as he kept up the brutal pace. “Gonna fuck you full of my pups, have you dripping with my seed. You want that, big brother?” Dean knew it was the rut talk. His brother would never say that under any other circumstances. But he found himself groaning at his brother’s words, imagining himself actually pregnant with Sam’s baby. He wondered if he was becoming an Omega now.

“Yeah, that’s it, Dean. Milk my fucking cock,” Sam let out a low groan of his own. He could feel his dick getting bigger, the knot on the tip forming slowly. He was going to knot Dean. Oh fuck. “Come on, man, take it. Fucking take my knot. Gonna have you hanging from it. Gonna breed you so full you can’t walk, can’t fucking stand.”

Dean gasped as Sam started to push his knot into him. “S-Sam,” he tried to say. He could feel his hole clench around it, then swallowed it. Oh god. He didn’t even think it would fit. But it did. And it hurt. But there was intense pleasure mixed in with the pain. And Dean shuddered as he felt Sam’s dick pulsing inside him, filling him up with his brother’s seed. He moaned as Sam shifted on top of him, shifting his dick in him as well.

Sam chuckled as he lay on top of Dean, stroking his hair. They were going to be tied together for a little while now but Sam could feel the spell wearing off almost instantly. Thank god. He looked to see Valerie on the edge of her own orgasm, her cheeks flushed. Sam turned back to his brother who was starting to doze, the unfortunate side effects of a sated Omega. “Dean,” he whispered, trying to wake his brother. He barely got a response. Sam sighed and looked up to the witch again. 

He’d have to take care of her by himself then. He stretched out his hand, palm facing outward. He could feel the darkness build up inside him. He imagined sending it careening into Valerie. He was sure this was enough to take care of her. He’d wait for Dean to wake up to hunt down her pets. He figured he should leave something for Dean or his brother was going to get mad and whiny about Sam taking all the fun.

And he wasn’t going to have a pissed off Dean on his hands. Even a pissed off Omega Dean was bad news.

**THE END**


End file.
